


Sarutobi Group Chat

by FlipCarson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: I heard a rumour that Asuma was the first born, so that would make Mirai clan leader. And that got me thinking about what that would mean nowadays...





	Sarutobi Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a rumour that Asuma was the first born, so that would make Mirai clan leader. And that got me thinking about what that would mean nowadays...

* * *

_Mirai Sarutobi created the group chat _

_Mirai Sarutobi changed her name to Clan Leader_

_Clan Leader added Konohamaru Sarutobi to the chat_

_Clan Leader changed Konohamaru Sarutobi's name to Clan Elder_

**Clan Elder:**Oi. Who are you calling old?!

**Clan Leader: **Pipe down. This is official correspondence. 

**Clan Leader: **It has come to the attention of the clan leadership that our clan elder is being subjected to sexual harassment. 

**Clan Elder:** No shit

**Clan Elder:** WE ARE ON OUR HONEYMOON

_Clan Elder left the chat_

_Clan Leader added Udon Sarutobi to the chat_

_Clan Leader changed Udon Sarutobi's name to Clan Waifu_

**Clan Leader: ** ** **

It has come to the attention of the clan leadership that you are sexually harassing our clan elder. 

**   
**

**Clan Waifu:** That is correct, ma'am.

**Clan Leader:** Well, stop it. 

**Clan Waifu: **I cannot comply with that order ma'am. You would understand if you were able to perceive his gluteus from my perspective. 

**Clan Leader: **eww

**Clan Waifu: **Permission to provide a point of clarification ma'am?

**C****lan Leader****:** Permission granted.

**Clan Waifu: **I do not believe it is classified as harassment if he is begging for it. 

**Clan Leader: **EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Clan Elder rejoined the chat_

**Clan Elder: **I left you alone for 2 minutes

**Clan Elder: **Don't humor her. It will only encourage her.

**Clan Elder: **OMG 

**Clan Elder: **I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH

_Clan Elder removed Clan Waifu from the chat_

_Clan Elder added Kurenai Sarutobi to the chat_

_Clan Elder left the chat_

**Clan Leader: **uh oh

_Clan Leader deleted the group chat_


End file.
